I'd come back for you
by countrygirl127
Summary: It's no secret Clem has feelings for Luke. Luke has feelings for her as well, he starts expressing his feelings when Clem falls into the frozen lake ClemXLuke SarahXNick older Clem and older sarah
1. Chapter 1

"I thought you were dead Clem! Don't ever leave me again, please." Luke said hugging me. We had been in the woods looking for Sarah and Nick. Nick ran after Sarah, after her dad died. I had slipped and fell into the ice cold water after trying to cross an old tree that acted as a bridge. "I'm fine just freezing my ass off. I'll never leave you again I promise." I said shivering. I grab an old wool blanket out of my purple backpack. "you scared the crap out of me." He says taking the blanket out of my hands and wrapping it around me . "I'm sorry Luke." I say hugging him again.

"Let's go find Nick and Sarah." Luke said putting his muscular arm around me, walking right by my side. We stumble upon a bridge, I start moving forward onto the bridge when all of a sudden I feel a tug on my arm. "Clem we can't just go runnin across this thing it's too risky." Luke whispered softly. "I have a pair of binoculars in my backpack, we can look around."

After a few minutes of searching we decide to move across the bridge. We see a man at the other end as we approach the middle. "Well you don't look like assholes, are you assholes?" The man said cautiously. "I'm not an asshole." I say. "You callin me an asshole?" Luke said in an irritated tone. I just smile and look forward. "I'm Mathew." The man said. "Hi Mathew I'm clementine and this is Luke." I said. Just then a walker came out from no where and attacked Mathew, both of them tumbling over the bridge. In shock I look over at Luke "omg! He just fell of the….let's just hope there's no more near by!" I say, scared we'll get attacked.

We approach the other side of the bridge "poor Mathew." Luke says with a sad tone. "He dropped this as he was falling off the bridge." I say holding up a knife. "That could come in handy." Luke says. "Hey look a cabin. Can we stay there for the night? I'm getting tired and it's getting late." I say pointing to the little ol cabin in the distance. "Yeah sure I'm getting tired too. Stay here I'm gonna make sure it's safe." Luke says being protective. He comes back a few minutes later "it's safe you can come in Clem." He shouts from the cabin. As I walk into the cabin I see a fire place with a tan colored couch in front of it. "I'll start a fire you need to warm up." Luke says pulling out a lighter from his back pocket. "O…okay." I say shivering. I walk around for rest of the cabin. I find a small kitchen, a bedroom with only a bed and a desk, and a bathroom. I go back into the living room with Luke. "Here ya go Clem." Luke says as he sweeps me off of my feet and sits down by the fire.

He holds me for a while then says "oh hey look what I found." Holding up a bag of marshmallows and two sticks. I gasp "can we omg! I haven't roasted marshmallows since I was 7 years old." I say with joy showing on my face. It must have shown a lot because Luke smiled and said "I love roasting marshmallows. One time when I was young Nick and I were roasting marshmallows, and Nick wasn't paying attention and dropped a burning marshmallow on his foot." Luke says with a little smirk on his face. "That must've hurt pretty bad." I say with a painful expression on my face. "Clem you have marshmallow on your face." Luke says with the look in his eyes when he's planning something. "Where?" I ask feeling my face. "I don't feel anything." "Right there." Luke says rubbing a marshmallow all over my cheek. "Luke!" I gasp then start laughing. "Don't worry I'll get it for you." Luke says leaning his face towards mine.


	2. chapter 2

**sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy lately but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please review I love to hear what y'all think **

Our lips come into contact for about a minute or so. When our lips part Luke says "got it." Chuckling a bit. I laugh and start to shiver. "You still cold?" Luke asks, concerned. "Yeah a...a l…little." I say, with my teeth chattering. Luke lays me down on the couch and walks over to the fireplace, adding a piece of wood into it, to make it warmer. He comes over to me once again and lifts me into his arms and sits back down in front of the fire. "Who's Lee? I heard you talking in your sleep a few days ago and you kept screaming " Lee no, no it's not true, don't leave me! Please." ". " well my parents went on vacation to Savannah and left me with Sandra, my babysitter. Lee found me one day, Sandra had turned into a walker, and my parents never came home, so I was alone. He taught me how to survive. We met up with a group and let me just say we had a lot of problems. I was kidnapped, while Lee came searching for me he got bit and I had to shoot him before he… before he turned." I said with millions of emotions filling me.

"I'm sorry to hear that, that must've been tough and you were so young." Luke said with a sad look on his face. "Yeah it was tough." I say looking down at the floor. "Uhhhhmmm Luke! Your marshmallow is kinda on fire." I say. He quickly blows out the flame and eats the marshmallow. I grab my purple backpack with two flowers on the back of it and pull out my sketch pad, a pencil, and an eraser. "What's that for?" Luke asks me curious about what I'm doing. "I'm gonna draw something, before all of this happened I was an artist. I used to draw all the time but I wasn't that good." I hand Luke my sketch pad. " see." I say examining my work. The first picture was of my parents, the second one was of my best friend, and the third was of the people I was with when all of this happened. "Clem these are amazing, how did u learn to draw so good?" Luke says making me blush from the compliment. "I started drawing when I was 3 years old, I've had a lot of time to practice that is when I'm not fighting of zombies. I just thought it was time for a new picture." I explain, a grin spreading across my face.

About an hour had passed by and I had managed to get carried away with my drawing. " what are you drawing Clem?" Luke says breaking the silence. "Nothing!" I say covering my sketch pad faster than the speed of light. "C'mon Clem let me see, please." Luke says with puppy dog eyes. "Ugh fine." I say handing him the book. "And who is this supposed to be?" "You." "And who is this?" "M…me." Luke was carrying me bridle style in the drawing. "This is amazingly, adorable." Luke says with a smile. "Haha thank you Luke." I say blushing once again from his compliment. With all of these compliments, it made me remember how Duck used to make me feel. I feel my eyes start to burn by the thought of him. Luke must've took notice of a few tears rolling down my cheek. He hugs me tightly and asks "What's the matter Clem?" "Oh just a bad memory of something." I say wiping a tear from my cheek. "What was the memory about? If you don't mind me asking." Luke says.

When all of this started, when I met Duck, it was love at first sight. One time Kenny was workin' on the ol truck and I was sitting in the bed of the truck, listing to one of Kenny's stories and Duck walked up, didn't say a word he just stared at he, and stood there listing to his father's story. Later that evening I was alone in the barn with Duck, so I asked him why he came over to the truck when he was supposed to be helping build the fence. He said "because I saw a pretty girl in the back and I wanted a reason to come over there just to see her." He always said stuff like that to make me smile. That all changed one day, Duck had went on a scavenge run but didn't want anyone to go with him. I thought it was strange so I followed him anyway. I found him making out with a bandit that had been coming just outside of the motel for about a week now. Duck was giving her some of our medical supplies! He had seen me a few minutes after she left and said that he was dating her for 3 days now. My heart broke literally in half, it felt like some stabbed me in the chest, ripped out my heart and stomped it into the ground repeatedly. I didn't talk to him for a month.

"Well you see, there was this boy named Duck and he loved me and wanted to be with me forever. He said things that made me feel good about myself, but he was giving this bandit our medical supplies and I caught him making out with her, apparently he was dating her for 3 days and never said anything to me about it, he just acted like he still loved me. I was stupid enough to fall for his games, who would ever love someone like me, Duck never did." I explain, more tears flowing out of my eyes like a river poring into the ocean. "I'm really sorry Clem, What a jerk, if he would've truly loved and appreciated you he never would've done that, I hate when guys do that, I never would." Luke says giving me a kiss on my cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

**soooo sorry it took me so long to update. :( but here's chapter 3 hope y'all like it please review :) **

I force a smile and say "I'm glad you would never do something like that."

"We should get to bed we need to get up early if we wanna find Nick and Sarah. You can take the bed I'll sleep on the couch." Luke says, standing up. "Well I was hoping you would come sleep with me, but if you wanna sleep on the couch then you can." I say walking towards the bedroom. I observe the room very carefully. I lay down on the bed, but for some reason I can't fall asleep. There's about 20 minutes of silence, when I hear the creaky door open. "Clem?" Luke's voice makes me jump slightly. "Yeah?" I say. I wonder if he couldn't sleep either. "Do you still want me to sleep with you?" Luke asks. I knew he'd change his mind. "Yeah, sure." I say yawning. He comes to the side of the bed and crawls in next to me, I lay my head on his muscular chest. "Goodnight Clem, sweet dreams." Luke says kissing my forehead. "Goodnight Luke, sweet dreams." I say, not being able to keep my eyes open any longer.

I woke up back at the motel, looking around my surroundings I see Lee, Duck, Kenny, katjaa, Lilly, and Ben. I went over to Duck, Kenny, and katjaa, and tried to talk to them but the couldn't hear me so I went over to Lee. "Lee!" I say hugging him. "Hi sweet pea!" Lee says hugging me tightly. "I missed you so much." I say. "I missed you too, sweet pea." "I know who was giving our supplies to the bandit." I say, quickly remembering. "Yeah we know too, Ben already confessed." "No, it wasn't Ben, he was just covering for Duck. Duck was dating the bandit and she convinced him to give her the supplies she needed." "So it's Duck's fault Carley's dead? Damn…. that stupid fucken kid." Just then about 4 or 5 walkers broke down the fence that Larry and Mark had built. They attacked everyone, and I was out of amo for my pistol, there was nothing I could do. "Lee! NO!." It was happening all over again.

"Clem!…. Clementine… wake up!" Luke yells at me. I open my eyes, they were filled with burning tears. Luke pulls me into a comforting hug and strokes the back of my head. "It's alright, it's alright I'm here, it was just a dream." I cry into his shirt and say "it's all my fault, if I wasn't so hung up on Duck then maybe I could've saved Lee." "Awww Clem, don't blame yourself, like I always say everything happens for a reason." He says. I think for a second, " I guess." I say looking up at Luke. He wipes a tear from my cheek and gives me a smile." Then I fall asleep once again. "Good night Clem." Luke says drifting off to sleep.

"So how'd ya sleep?" I asked Luke, the next morning. "Fine thank you, how about you?" "Pretty good." I reply, with a smile. "We best be goin' if we wanna find Nick and Sarah." Luke says, yawning. "Alright." I say packing my things. "Hey, I almost forgot, I found a can of peaches. Do you wanna share 'em with me? Luke says opening a can of peaches. I look down at my rumbling stomach and reply "sure." After we finish the peaches, we set off on the long road ahead to find Nick and Sarah. " I hope Nick and Sarah are alright." I say, a worried expression taking over my face. " I'm sure their fine." Luke says not sounding so sure, but there was a hint of hope in his voice. " I hope we find them soon, poor Nick, Sarah's probably talkin his ear off." I say giggling a bit. Luke thinks for a second and smiles that smile when he's up to something. "What's that smile for?" I ask smiling. "Oh nothin, I was just thinkin about something Nick told me before we got split up." Luke says with a little chuckle. "What did he tell you?" I ask tilting my head to one side, raising an eyebrow.

"So how long have you had a crush on Sarah?" Luke asks Nick, elbowing him in the arm. "Huh… What are you talking about?" Nick asked acting like he didn't have a clue what Luke was saying. "C'mon man, you obviously have a crush on her. You always smile around her, your always trying to get her attention, by doing stupid crap, and you always defend her for everything." "Yeah ok Luke I get it, I may have a small crush on Sarah. You can't tell anyone because if Carlos finds out he'll kill me!" Nick interrupts. "I won't say anything, I promise." Luke says throwing his hands up in the air, in surrender. "Well your not exactly innocent either." Nick says. "What do you mean." Luke asks confused. "You have a crush on Clem." Nick says, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. "About that….." Luke says rubbing the back of his neck. "C'mon Luke don't deny it, it's obvious." Nick says smiling. "Fine I'll admit it. Yes, I do have a crush on Clem.

"You can't tell anyone, promise." Luke says. "Pinky promise." I say holding out my pinky, intertwining it with Luke's. "Ok, Nick has a crush on Sarah." He says. My mouth drops to the floor. "Your kidding right." I say, remembering the conversation Sarah and I had the other day. "Sarah has a crush on Nick too." I add smiling, trying to hold in the laughter, urging to break free.


End file.
